gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone 3: The Azure Eclipse
Project X Zone III: The Azure Eclipse (プロジェクト クロスゾーンIII：紺碧の日食 Purojekuto Kurosu Zōn San: Konpeki no Nisshoku), or simply Project X Zone 3 outside of Japan, is a strategy role-playing game developed by Monolith Soft and B.B. Studio, and later published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. In addition to being the third Project X Zone game, this is the first entry in the series to be released on the Nintendo Switch. Even though this game continues the dream crossover between Capcom, Bandai Namco Entertainment and Sega, this game once again features guest characters from Nintendo's Fire Emblem series, as well as introducing characters from Activision's Crash Bandicoot franchise and Square Enix's NieR: Automata. Main Plot/Opening Monologue For every generation, a mysterious object blocks the sun. Usually lasting about a week, this causes a blue glow to illuminate the entire world. Scientists have stated that the moon is nowhere near the sun during these strange eclipses, but they could never identify the object blocking the sun itself. This phenomenon is infamously known as the Azure Eclipse. While the Azure Eclipse gained publicity over the years, tons of incidents occur in its more recent appearances. Reports tell about roaming monsters of unknown origin when the blue light is present. That’s how the Azure Eclipse got the attention of several hidden services, including Union 10. Union 10. A secret organization owned by the Canadian government which is dedicated to keeping reality safe from all kinds of dark multidimensional forces. They have been lurking in the shadows since Canada's earliest years, fighting a silent war with no conclusion. Many of their battles don’t last long, but that doesn’t mean the long ones are nonexistent. During the last Azure Eclipse, Union 10 and a young man named Leos Risket collaborated with their Japanese counterpart, Shinra, and fought through a brutal conflict. Apparently, the phenomenon can create dimensional rifts between other worlds that are unrelated to the raging tyrants. The alliance has also discovered a crazed girl who appears to have connections to the Azure Eclipse. This brought up some questions during the eclipse’s aftermath. Who was that girl? What was her reason for coming here? Is she following the orders of some superior leader? Does the Azure Eclipse act as some gateway to an undiscovered world? 20XX, Present Day. After being absent for two and a half decades, the Azure Eclipse has returned to shake a whole new generation… and quite literally. During those past years, Leos has changed from a free wandering spirit to a family man. He has become the father of two twins, Glas and Emerald, both of whom are now rookie members of Union 10. The two sisters are now on their way to their first field mission. Little do they know that this little operation will lead them on a journey that will test all their limits, but also reveal the meaning behind the Azure Eclipse. Gameplay 'Basics' Project X Zone 3 keeps the core gameplay mechanics like its predecessors. The player moves multiple playable units across a map to engage in combat with enemy units. Multiple attacks can be linked together with other close pair units and a selected solo unit to build extensive combos. 'Unit Stats' These are the stats carried by all units on the map. Players can increase the stats on their units by either leveling them up or equipping them with gear and accessories. 'Status Effects' Status effects are abilities that both allies and enemies have in a few of their attacks. Most of the time, these usually last for about two to three turns. Playable units that have a status effect can be cured with the right item. 'Skills & Auto-Skills' Skills are a way for players to temporarily enhance abilities for playable units. Normal skills can be activated by individual units with the cost of their SP. Returning from the second game, auto-skills are equipable enhancements that trigger when certain conditions are met. 'Intermissions' Intermissions happen in between chapters, giving players a break from battle scenarios. During intermissions, players can save their progress, modify a unit’s skills and abilities, buy and sell equipment from the shop, practice combos in training mode, and alter the game's basic options to their liking. 'New Features' Just like the previous instalment, this game introduces some new mechanics to the series. Being on new hardware, the game's visuals have received a graphical upgrade compared to the previous installments, both of which were released on the Nintendo 3DS. However, character sprites can be given the classic pixelated look from the 3DS games by switching the represented to Retro Mode in the options menu. The most notable addition is the moveset customization feature. From here, players will have the ability to select and arrange the input to a unit’s moveset. With all possible moves unlocked, players can select five out of seven normal attacks for each pair unit (plus one out of two support attacks), and one out of two for solo units. With all the other unit stats, the SPD (Speed) stat returns from the first game. Instead of determining the order of the units, SPD is a player-exclusive stat that gives playable units a chance to dodge attacks from enemies. A higher SPD stat increases a unit’s chance to dodge enemy attacks. Also being introduced in this installment, Burn ''is a new status effect that temporarily lowers a unit's stats. Units infected with ''Burn can be cured with the new item, Water Hose. Original Characters 'Protagonists' 'Glas Risket' Main Article: Glas Risket Glas Risket '(ガラス・リスク Garasu Risuku) is a rookie member of Union 10 and one of the game’s main protagonists. She is known for being a laid-back genius who specializes in video games and even hosts an internet series centered around the subject. However, an encounter she had with a street gang has left her with the habit of rescuing innocent people from any potential life-threatening situations that surround her. This is likely her oath to the lives she'd failed to save that day, but Glas' acts of selflessness are a flaw in her intelligence since this way of thinking can place her in danger. In battle, Glas fights using various forms of martial arts, combining them into a fighting style she calls the "Risketsu Technique." This led to the development of the Sage Gauntlets, which are gloves that can harness all sorts of elemental abilities. 'Emerald Risket Emerald Risket (エメラルド・リスク Emerarudo Risuku) is a rookie member of Union 10 and one of the game’s main protagonists. She is a dedicated musician who has created Time Warp Academy, a virtual band that combined the music genres of Rock, City Pop and R&B into an interesting hotchpotch. Compared to her twin sister, Emerald is a lot more childish and optimistic out of the two. However, this limited sense of judgment has made her develop a bad habit of trusting several bad crowds. Thankfully, Glas has always saved her from those vile situations. Her combat weapon is the Checker Hyde, an electric guitar that can cast various spells with the right tunes. 'Leos Risket' Leos Risket (レオス・リスク Reosu Risuku) is a non-playable character and the father of Glas & Emerald. Twenty-five years prior to the events of this game, he was a member of Union 10’s field division who’d witnessed the Azure Eclipse for himself. Now he’s in charge of the organization and behaves a mentor figure towards his two daughters. His personality is best described by Glas & Emerald as a “stereotypical shonen manga protagonist in the real world.” 'Antagonists' 'Zaffre Vigil' Zaffre Vigil (ザフレ・ビギル Zafure Bagiru) is a goddess of creation, the one responsible for the Azure Eclipse and the central antagonist of the game. Her primary goal is to destroy the worlds that hold her "prisoners", all while salvaging the innocent mortals to let them inhabit a new world that she created. Zaffre herself comes from a race of gods who’re believed to be the creators of the Portalstone from the first Project X Zone and to an extent, reality itself. The original purpose of these enchanted stones is to seal in the spiritual energy of those who attempt to rob the gods of their powers. But in extremely rare cases proven by Oros Phlox, it’s possible for these prisoners to escape and even harness their stone’s energy. To prevent these disasters, the gods open dimensional rifts from their own world to further strengthen the seals on the Portalstones. However, Zaffre will later recall on the events of a civil war that almost led to the extinction of existence. Her side had overthrown the rebellions by sealing their leader inside a colossal Portalstone, but Zaffre believes that she might be the last of her kind to survive the war. Since the aftermath, she’s taken the responsibility of preventing these malevolent souls from escaping their Portalstones. Throughout a majority of the game, the motivation behind her new twisted objective remains a mystery. Even though her appearance resembles a woman in her early thirties, Zaffre has actually been alive for millenniums. She's mostly a polite woman who understands the factors of being a leader, even knowing that her beliefs and actions can leave dire consequences in the near future. The goddess doesn't let emotions cloud her judgment, but being confronted by Glas and Emerald gives her an uncontrollable sense of guilt and regret. Zaffre's primary way of fighting is by using a simple staff, but she can easily morph it into any ancient weapon of her choosing (sword, bow, etc). Being a creation goddess, she can also summon horrific monsters from her thoughts. Unlike Oros Phlox who require the aid of the Portalstone, she can actually accomplish this ability at will. 'Mezzanotte' Mezzanotte (メザノッテ Mezanotte) is a loyal servant to Zaffre Vigil and one of the game's major antagonists. Centuries prior to the events of this game, civil war broke out amongst the gods and Zaffre discovered her unconscious body in the aftermath. She was taken in by the goddess and eventually became her servant. This little devil is known for being an unpredictable sadist, but the creation goddess will intervene if her twisted actions go too far. Even though she's cruel by nature, Mezzanotte can be an aggressive mess when facing those she has a grudge against, especially Leos Risket. During the previous Azure Eclipse, her existence was discovered between the alliance of Shinra and Union 10. She waged war against the two secret organizations, but she was forced to retreat when Leos overpowered her in combat. Due to her violent and warped behavior, Zaffre knew that she was a former follower of the God of Mischief. However, an enraged Mezzanotte reveals at the end of the game that she was a servant for Zenatos, another creation god who's responsible for triggering that same civil war many centuries ago. Mezzanotte's weapon of choice is a whip that she can wield at surprisingly fast speeds. She also has control over some Geokinetic abilities. These powers include swimming through solid ground like water and assembling various earthly masses into a colossal golem body. Playable Characters Characters marked with a (*) symbol are temporarily fought as an enemy unit. Characters and game franchises highlighted in Italic Bold are new to the series. 'Pair Units' A pair unit consists of two characters; a leader who is the one represented on the map and during boss unit attacks, and a partner who assists the leader during the player’s attacks. Pair units are navigated across a map to collect items and trigger battles with enemy units. With 100 XP, either a Special Attack can be activated during combat, or the player can attack multiple enemies at once from the map. Pair units can also activate skills that can effect units in the player’s party. These type of units can gain experience points, level up, and eventually gain new skills. Downloadable Content These characters appear exclusively in bonus chapters that can only be purchased through the Nintendo eShop. Placing these units in the main campaign will leave no effect on the story. 'Solo Units' A solo unit is a character that can be linked to any pair unit in the player’s party. These characters are meant to be summoned by the player during combat phases to further extend combo attacks. Solo units cannot be leveled up, but they do provide some unique skills to their linked pair unit. Downloadable Content These characters appear exclusively in bonus chapters that can only be purchased through the Nintendo eShop. Placing these units in the main campaign will leave no effect on the story. Non-Playable Characters 'Boss Units' These are the enemies that will be fought throughout the entire game. Bosses are obviously much stronger than the regular grunts, even having access to both special & multi-attacks with 100 EP. Characters marked with a (*) symbol have multiple forms. Characters and game franchises highlighted in Italic Bold are new to the series. 'Alternative Boss Forms' As the main story progresses, certain boss units can go through an enhanced transformation or two. Their attacks will mostly be different, but sometimes they might even receive new auto-skills with their evolution. 'Sub-Boss Units' This is another type of boss unit that will be encountered throughout the game. Even though they cannot use special or multi attacks, these enemies can be quite a handful with their auto-skills. Characters and game franchises highlighted in Italic Bold are new to the series. 'Event Characters' These characters don’t appear as enemies, but they’re not playable, either. Most of these characters appear exclusively in cut-scenes while some act as shopkeepers. Characters marked with a (*) symbol are shopkeepers. Characters and game franchises highlighted in Italic Bold are new to the series. 'New Game Plus Epilogue Characters' Enemy Units These are the basic grunts that players will face off against. Usually most of them can be defeated in one combat phase, but enemies with high stats and certain auto-skills won't be a pushover. 'Bandai Namco Entertainment' 'Capcom' 'Sega' 'Guest Companies' Chapters This is a list of all the chapters in the game. With 5 prologue chapters, 45 main story chapters, 12 unlockable challenge stages and 3 DLC chapters, there's a total of 65 battle scenarios for the player to conquest through. Characters being introduced in the game will be highlighted in italic bold. 'Prologues' 'Main Story' 'Chapters 1 to 5' 'Chapters 6 to 10' 'Chapters 11 to 15' 'Chapters 16 to 20' 'Chapters 21 to 25' 'Chapters 26 to 30' 'Chapters 31 to 35' 'Chapters 36 to 40' 'Chapters 41 to Endgame' 'New Game Plus Epilogue' 'Challenge Stages' During the progression of a New Game+ playthrough, several extra battle scenarios will become unlocked. On top of using expert tactical skills, challenge stages are meant to test players with their party's SP management due to items being inaccessible in these levels. Special equipment that's exclusive to the New Game+ story can be obtained within the stages themselves. These challenge stages can also help playable units gain some experience points if the player can conquer them. 'Challenges 1 to 6' 'Challenges 7 to 12' 'Side Stories' These are additional battle scenarios that can be purchased through the Nintendo eShop. Completing each of these maps will reward the player with extra playable characters and exclusive equipment. Voice Cast Japanese *Rina Satou - Glas Risket, Velvet Crowe *Nana Mizuki - Emerald Risket *Akio Otsuka - Leos Risket, Phalanx *Sayaka Ohara - Zaffre Vigil, Tessa, Selvaria Bles *Aoi Yuuki - Mezzanotte *Isshin Chiba - Jin Kazama *Junichi Suwabe - Lars Alexandersson *Mamiko Noto - Unknown, Cordelia Gi Randgriz *Yumi Hara - Devil Kazumi *Hitomi Harada - Excellen Browning *Kaori Shimizu - Lamia Loveless *Yukana Nogami - Kaguya Nanbu *Natsuko Kuwatani - Koma *Ai Maeda - Shion Uzuki *Mariko Suzuki - KOS-MOS, T-elos *Maaya Sakamoto - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kota Fujiki *Ryohei Kimura - Sorey *Takayuki Sugō - Heldalf *Hiromi Igarashi - Symonne *Azumi Asakura - Laphicet *Ami Koshimizu - Eleanor Hume *Tomoaki Maeno - Oscar Dragonia *Yui Horie - Teresa Linares *Kikuko Inoue - Valkyrie, Black Valkyrie *Haruko Momoi - Kanda Momo / Wonder Momo *Yuichi Nakamura - Richard Miller *Kumiko Watanabe - Klonoa *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Joker, Abyss (Second Form) *Yukari Tamura - Mii Koryuji *Ai Orikasa - Saya *Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu *Omi Minami - Xiaomu *Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu *Yuji Kishi - Ken Masters *Misato Fukuen - Sakura Kasugano *Ayumi Fujimura - Ibuki *Shigeru Chiba - F.A.N.G. *Tetsu Inada - Arthur, Augus *Hitoshi Bifu - Astaroth *Takahiro Sakurai - Mega Man X *Ryotaro Okiayu - Zero *Mugihito - Sigma *Hiroki Tōchi - Chris Redfield, Wild Dog *Yuko Kaida - Claire Redfield *Atsuko Yuya - Jill Valentine *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Dante, James Cools *Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland, Lolo, Sylphie *Yuji Ueda - Jon Talbain, Lord Raptor *Saori Hayami - Hsien-Ko *Rikiya Koyama - Frank West *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Mike Haggar *Tsuguo Mogami - Guy *Atsuko Tanaka - Ruby Heart, Poison, Katrina *Hiroki Yasumoto - Asura *Shinichiro Miki - Akira Yuki *Yasunori Matsumoto - Jacky Bryant *Minami Takayama - Pai Chan *Takenobu Mitsuyoshi - Kage Maru *Marina Inoue - Alis Landale, Alicia Melchiott *Yōko Sōmi - Serena Corsair *Chisa Yokoyama - Sakura Shinguji *Sanae Kobayashi - Gemini Sunrise *Akio Suyama - Ichiro Ogami *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Shinjiro Taiga *Kiyomi Asai - Ranmaru Mori *Daisuke Egawa - Dokurobo *Tomokazu Sugita - Michael Hardy, Dr. Mad, President Peace *Takaya Kuroda - Kazama Kiryu *Susumu Chiba - Welkin Gunther *Yui Kano - Edy Nelson *Jun Fukuyama - Maximilian *Binbin Takaoka - Gulius Thunderhead, Aku Aku *Junichi Kanemaru - Sonic the Hedgehog *Kotaro Nakamura - Dr. Eggman *Nobutoshi Canna - Knuckles the Echidna *Atsushi Abe - Taro Yamada / Rent-a-Hero *Mineko Okamura (Credited as Herself) - Ulala *Sho Hayami - Jaguar / Shadow *Akira Ishida - Purge *Yu Kobayashi - Lucina *Kaori Nazuka - Hinoka *Mamoru Miyano - Leo *Saori Seto - Anna *Hidenori Takahashi - Owain *Lynn - Azura *Takehito Koyasu - Validar, Anankos *Kappei Yamaguchi - Crash Bandicoot, Firebrand *Kenta Miyake - Dr. Neo Cortex *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Uka Uka *Yui Ishikawa - 2B English *Marisha Ray - Glas Risket *Amanda Lee - Emerald Risket *John DiMaggio - Leos Risket, Uka Uka *Laura Bailey - Zaffre Vigil *Grey Griffin - Mezzanotte *Brad Swaile - Jin Kazama *Zach Hanks - Lars Alexandersson *Cherami Leigh - Excellen Browning *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Lamia Loveless, Ruby Heart *Karen Strassman - Kaguya Nanbu, Anna, Poison *Erica Mendez - Shion Uzuki, Eleanor Hume *Caitlin Thorburn - KOS-MOS, T-elos *Kate Higgins - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Xiaomu *Robbie Daymond - Sorey *Patrick Seitz - Heldalf *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Cristina Valenzuela - Velvet Crowe *Amber Connor - Laphicet *Michael Sinterniklaas - Oscar Dragonia *David Vincent - Richard Miller *D.C. Douglas - Wild Dog *Taliesin Jaffe - Reiji Arisu *Kyle Hebert - Ryu, Validar *Brittney Lee Harvey - Sakura Kasugano *Kat Steel - Ibuki *Jesse Merlin - F.A.N.G. *Dan Worren - Arthur *Ted Sroka - Mega Man X *Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero, Shinjiro Taiga *Chris Tergliafera - Sigma *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield, Sonic the Hedgehog *Reuben Langdon - Dante, Ken Masters *Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland *Hunter MacKenzie Austin - Hsien-Ko *T.J. Rotolo - Frank West *Jason Miller - Guy *Matt Riedy - Mike Haggar *Imari Williams - Kage Maru, Augus *Erica Lindbeck - Alis Landale *Brina Palencia - Serena Corsair, Teresa Linares *Wendee Lee - Sakura Shinguji *Michelle Ruff - Gemini Sunrise, Jill Valentine, Pai Chan *Liam O'Brien - James Cools, Asura, Joker, Lord Raptor *Richard Epcar - Kazama Kiryu, Firebrand *Yuri Lowenthal - Welkin Gunther *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Alicia Melchiott *Carrie Keranen - Selvaria Bles *Christopher Sabat - Gulius Thunderhead, Unknown Bird Character *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Anankos *Alexis Tipton - Lucina *Nika Futterman - Hinoka, Katrina *Max Mittelman - Leo *Kaiji Tang - Owain *Rena Strober - Azura *Todd Haberkorn - Crash Bandicoot *Greg Eagles - Aku Aku *Lex Lang - Dr. Neo Cortex *Kira Buckland - 2B Miscellaneous Information 'Cameo Appearances' While many franchises from the three companies are featured in this game, a select few can only be spotted through a cameo appearance. This can range from a character/object being present in a unit’s attack or having an entire map be based on a certain game. 'Soundtrack' One month after the international release of Project X Zone 3, the game's official soundtrack made its worldwide debut. All songs and jingles from the game are present on the soundtrack which came out on digital download stores, CD, and even a three-part vinyl record set. Opening Theme: *'Ignite These Blue Flames' **Artist: Nana Mizuki (Japanese Version), Amanda Lee (English Version) **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yuzo Koshiro **Arrangement: Noriyuki Kamikura Final Battle Theme: *'I'm With You Now' **Artist: Nana Mizuki (Japanese Version), Amanda Lee (English Version) **Lyrics: Nana Mizuki **Composition: Yuzo Koshiro **Arrangement: Noriyuki Kamikura 'April Fools Day Trailer' *On the April 1st of 2019, a trailer for the game was uploaded to YouTube, which revealed Popuko and Pipimi from Pop Team Epic as a playable guest pair unit. However, this was simply an April Fools joke from the developers and the two girls are completely absent in the final game. **During this "trailer", Popuko was voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue, who's also been the voice of Reiji Arisu since his debut in Namco X Capcom. Pipimi's voice was provided by Toshihiko Seki, who had previously voiced Kogoro Tenzai in Project X Zone. 'Reception' Just like the previous two instalments, critics gave Project X Zone 3 a mixture between mixed and positive reviews. Most praise from the game comes from its selection of gaming all-stars, unique story and balanced difficulty, which improved from the critiques of Project X Zone 2 being a bit easy. Even though the game was criticized for having short bursts of repetitive gameplay at some points, the new original characters and unit customization features made up for the hiccups. Some even consider Zaffre Vigil to be one of the most interesting, sentient and mysterious villains in the entire series. Overall, the game was best described as a nostalgic television show that only gets more clever through an adult's perspective. Trivia 'General' *This is the first game in the Project X Zone series to contain an English dub for its international release. *A huge majority of the game's original songs were inspired by City Pop, a Japanese music genre originating from the late 1970's to early 1980's. 'Unused Concepts' *A scraped idea for the game involved a new villain (who would later become Zaffre Vigil) kidnaping heroes from across the multiverse and creating an army of mindless clones from them. Project X Zone 3’s original concept had the surviving protagonists go out and rescue the captured heroes from this new threat. **Open world map exploration would have been introduced to the series as it involved the idea of capturing enemy clone units. Any playable unit would use this new card technology to capture Illusion Units (the name for these characters), summoning them to either fight on the battle map or to be used like a solo unit. However, this concept went unused because it was very similar to the lore of the Pokemon games. The only thing to remain from this premise is the playable character lineup. *During the earliest stages of development, the game was originally planned to be released for the Nintendo 3DS in late 2018. *Within the game's files, hackers have discovered data containing unused sprites, portraits, dialogue scripts, and attacks for a possessed Takumi from Fire Emblem Fates. Based on the coding of his dialogue and attacks, he was likely planned to be a boss unit before being replaced by Validar from Fire Emblem Awakening. 'Character Facts' *Excellen/Lamia and Lucina/Hinoka are the only pair units in the game to have unique level up jingles, which actually come from their respected games of origin. *Instead of fighting in their respected robots, both Excellen Browning and Lamia Loveless fight on foot, wielding weapons that were enchanted by Kaguya Nanbu. Excellen carries a multi-weapon gun she called the Howling Launcher 0. Lamia mainly uses a magic enhanced katana and metal claws, but she can also attack with kunai shurikens. **Their combat styles correspond to the robots they pilot in the Super Robot Wars games, with those exact mechs being the Weiss Ritter/Rein Weiss Ritter for Excellen, and the Vysaga for Lamia. **Excellen's special attack with Lamia, Rampage Ghost, is originally a combination attack she does with Kyosuke Nanbu (who pilots the Alt Eisen/Alt Eisen Riese). The special attack itself is based on its more recent incarnation, which first appeared in 2nd Super Robot Wars OG. *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella is not just the only God Eater character to appear in all three Project X Zone games. She is marked as the first character in the entire series to serve in all three playable unit positions. In the first game, Alisa was a pair unit partner to Soma Schicksal, only to return as a solo unit in the second game. This all follows up to her being a pair unit leader in this game with NeiR: Automata's 2B as her battle partner. **Just like in Project X Zone 2, Alisa goes through a wardrobe change to match her appearance in the mobile game, God Eater: Resonant Ops. *Whenever they appear on a battle map, both the King of All Cosmos and Anankos are rendered as 3D models instead of sprites. *All designs for the Phantasy Star characters have their origin from the first game's remake, Sega Ages 2500 Series Volume 1: Phantasy Star Generation 1, which was originally released for the PlayStation 2. *Despite being a recurring character throughout the Fire Emblem franchise, the Anna that appears in this game is unique to the Project X Zone series, claiming that her family has been a part of Shinra for many generations. **Her place as the game's default merchant mostly relates to her being in the profession since the first Fire Emblem game, Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. *This is one of the few pieces of media where Crash Bandicoot can actually talk. When the game was originally released in Japan, the role was reprised by his first Japanese voice actor, Kappei Yamaguchi. In the English dub, Todd Haberkorn, who was mostly known for portraying Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel, provided a fitting wackiness to orange marsupial's speaking voice. *Crash is the only character to have his appearance change between the Japanese and international versions of the game. In the original Japanese release, Crash's design is based around the depiction of him from his franchise's Japanese marketing. When the game was ported to the rest of the world, all of his sprites, dialogue portraits and artwork were changed to match his design from the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. **Despite this change, Crash's Japanese design goes untouched in the game's opening cinematic. 'Chapter Trivia, Gags & References' 'Prologues' Prologue 1: The Risket Sisters *The pacing of this introduction is strikingly similar to Project X Zone 2's opening prologue chapter. *Based on the actual geometry of Toronto itself, the battle map seems to resemble Yonge-Dundas Square. **This is the first real-life location in the series to not be located in Japan. Prologue 2: The Lord of Calamity & the Shepherd *When Sorey meets Velvet for the first time, he goes on to say that she was in a dream he had once. This is likely a reference to a scene in Tales of Zestiria the X where that said dream took place. Upon hearing Velvet's reason to why she's out to kill Artorius, Sorey simply encourages her to keep following that path, which is a complete role reversal based on that original dream sequence. Prologue 3: Awakened Revelations *The chapter title card is likely a reference to the Revelation path in Fire Emblem Fates, which can only be purchased through the Nintendo 3DS's eShop. **Speaking of which, Lucina, Hinoka and Leo learn the truth behind Hoshido and Nohr's conflict from Azura's spirit, much like the same way Corrin learned it from her when Revelation's path started. *Based on the information given about their losses, it's likely that this game's Hinoka is from the Conquest route in Fire Emblem Fates. The same goes for Leo, but his origin comes from the Birthright route. *Azura's presence as a ghost is identical to her role in Heirs of Fate, a set of six DLC chapters from Fire Emblem Fates. Prologue 4: Serving a Plate of Ice Cold Street Justice *The Akihabara map is recycled from the first Project X Zone, which appeared in both Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time and Chapter 30: City of Mercy. **In this game, the map will later be reused in Chapter 6: Can You Become Rent-a-Hero for Mankind's Sake? Prologue 5: The Golden Axe *In this game, Black Valkyrie wields the stolen Golden Axe, replicating the premise of the original Golden Axe games. *During his final defeat in Namco X Capcom, the Ghosts 'n Goblins antagonist Red Arremer Joker revealed that he fought in the Crest War, therefore revealing himself to be Firebrand. In this game, this context is mentioned between Arthur and Valkyrie when the red demon brings up that exact war for the last few crests. 'Chapters 1 to 11' Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Azure Eclipse *The Shibuya map is recycled from both previous Project X Zone games. **In Project X Zone, the map appeared in Chapter 4: Arisu in Wonderland and Chapter 5: The God Eaters. **In Project X Zone 2, the map was also present in Prologue 3: Dancers in Shadow, Chapter 5: The Phoenix Mirror and Chapter 40: Iron Fists of Fury. Chapter 2: Just a Quick Intermission *Just like a couple maps featured in the series, the Namco Theatre stage is based on its appearance in Namco X Capcom. *Sakura Kasugano's introduction in this game is similar to her first appearance in Namco X Capcom. In the latter, she sees a Wonder Momo show and becomes a playable unit in the first chapter. During this game's events, she and Ibuki are doing volunteer work at the Namco Theatre where they become a playable pair unit. *His interaction with Sonic reveals that Dr. Neo Cortex has a fierce rivalry with Dr. Eggman. Chapter 3: Two Sakura Blossoms Take the Stage! *The Imperial Theatre map is recycled from both previous Project X Zone games. **In Project X Zone, the map appeared only in Chapter 9: Justice Over Evil. **In Project X Zone 2, the map served as a tutorial stage for both rescuing and controlling multiple units in Prologue 2: O Brother, Thou Must Not Die. Chapter 4: Operation Needlemouse *The chapter title card is likely referencing Sonic's name when his character design was in the prototype phase. *After Welkin & Alicia defeat Selvaria in the first half of the chapter, she is captured inside a capsule by Dr. Eggman. The second half revolves around a trope seen in the original Sonic the Hedgehog games. Once Eggman is defeated, the player is able to destroy the capsule and free the Valkyria, much like how Sonic concludes an entire zone by rescuing the captive animals in the same matter. *Starting at the end of the chapter, a running gag carried throughout the game shows Valkyria Chronicles' Selvaria Bles worshipping Sonic as a mythical creature, much to the latter's confusion. Chapter 5: Wanderers With Wings *The Portalstone chamber map is recycled from the first Project X Zone, which appeared in Chapter 40: Treasure on the Horizon. *Even though it doesn't serve as a battle map, the heroes appear outside the Koryuji Manor at the end of the chapter. **In Project X Zone, this location was used as a battle map in Prologue 1: The Wanderers, Chapter 1: Welcome to the Koryuji House, and Chapter 31: Key to Another World. **This map is featured again in Project X Zone 2, but only in a brief cutscene after completing Chapter 37: Cypher Punk. Chapter 6: "Can You Become Rent-a-Hero for Mankind's Sake?" *This chapter's title card shares the same name of the vocalized version of Rent-a-Hero's opening theme, which was featured in both Fighters Megamix and the original game's Sega Dreamcast remake, Rent-a-Hero No.1. **After Taro Yamada/Rent-a-Hero appears for the first time, his battle theme will overlap the rest of the soundtrack until the battle scenario ends. Chapter 7: Dead Souls Rising *The Kamurocho map is recycled from Project X Zone 2, which appeared in Chapter 2: Like a Dragon. *With Kazama Kiryu and Frank West being introduced in this chapter, its title card is an obvious combination of Yakuza: Dead Souls and Dead Rising. Chapter 8: The One Man Army *The Millennium Tower map is recycled from Project X Zone 2, which appeared in Chapter 38: Undying Souls. *Throughout the Yakuza games, several major events take place at the Millennium Tower. *Lord Raptor's introduction in this game continues a gag that started in Project X Zone 2. This gag shows him first appearing in the exact same place of his final defeat in the previous game. Chapter 9: Hidden Truths *The chapter title card shares the same name with two DLC chapters from Fire Emblem Fates. **Owain's presence in this chapter is likely a reference to the DLC story as well. In the original game, the remaining good will of Anankos has recruited Owain, Inigo and Severa to find his child (Corrin) and get him/her to save the kingdom of Valla, which has fallen into corruption by the real Anankos. Chapter 11: Dwelling Corruption *When Cortex appears in this chapter, he comments that evil geniuses will always come back, even mentioning that he's been turned into a baby and has seen the horrors of a moron's brain. He's likely referencing the endings to both Crash Bandicoot: Warped and Crash Twinsanity. 'Chapters 12 to 22' Chapter 12: Let's Dance *This chapter is a reenactment of Report 2's third act in Space Channel 5 Part 2. In the original game, President Peace is kidnapped by the Rhythm Rogues during a music festival at Space Park. Ulala reports on the crisis to save him from a plant monster under Shadow's control. *When Sonic meddles with Shadow's plans, he mentions the Shadow from his own series several times. **He jokingly calls Space Channel 5's Shadow "The Ultimate Dancing Life Form," which is a parody of "The Ultimate Life Form," one of Shadow the Hedgehog's nicknames. Chapter 13: Where the Horizon Has No Conclusion *The Fujisakura Altar map is recycled from the first Project X Zone, which appeared in Chapter 12: Fury Sparks and Chapter 25: A Storm of Romance. *Due to the context of how Haken Browning is mentioned, it's likely implied that this game takes place after Super Robot Wars OG: The Moon Dwellers. **In said game, he transports Sänger Zonvolt back to the New A.D. after the events of Project X Zone. However, he and Aschen Brodel end up being transported along side him. Shortly after their introduction, both Sänger (piloting the Dygenguar) and Haken (piloting the Gempest Haken along side Aschen) become playable units. **As mentioned by Excellen and Lamia, both Haken and Aschen are stuck in the New A.D. after the events of The Moon Dwellers. *Because Kaguya shares the same surname with Kyosuke, Excellen constantly refers to her as her "soon-to-be little sister in-law" throughout the game. Chapter 14: For the Glory of Mankind *The chapter's title card is also the slogan for YoRHa, the organization in NieR: Automata that 2B belongs to. *The God-Eating Fools Carrier map is recycled from the first Project X Zone, which only appeared in Chapter 22: God, Man, and Demon. *When Selvaria Bles is confronted by F.A.N.G., he mentions her previous cooperation with S.I.N. during the first Project X Zone. During said game, this was just one of the many enemy forces Selvaria worked along side, hoping that they would help bring her back to the Imperial Empire in Europa. **In the same confrontation, Nameless members No. 1 (Imca), No. 7 (Kurt Irving), and No. 13 (Riela Marcellis) were also mentioned. They served as the main characters in Valkyria Chronicles 3 and were also playable characters in the first Project X Zone. *Jill being brainwashed by Shadaloo's technology could be a reference to her role in Resident Evil 5. Chapter 15: Hunter Highjacking *After the heroes save Zero from a virus, he stated that he came in contact with an opera singing robot before being infected. The mentioned robot is likely Simone, one of the many bosses in NieR: Automata. **Ironically, this boss fight with Simone introduced the enemy's ability of hacking into the player's character. This would result in activating a simple shooting game where the player must destroy the virus. *The way Sigma got revived is very identical to how Adam was created in NieR: Automata. Chapter 16: The Chest to a Pirate's Heart *In Mega Man X4, Cyberspace is the location where Cyber Peacock is fought. *Even though Cyberspace was already in both Project X Zone 1 & 2, the layout of this map has been changed from its predecessors once again. Chapter 17: Red Earth, Blue Sun *In Red Earth, Savalia is the stage where Hauzer is fought, which relates to its boss debut in this chapter. Chapter 18: The Door to Phantomile *This chapter's title card is also the subtitle for the first Klonoa game. *The day/night concept was previously used in Klonoa: The Door to Phantomile. **In said game, the enemies become invincible monsters when the night sky is present. *In this game series, the alliance that Joker and Ranmaru forge is the second time where two antagonists become great friends with a devoted cause. This previously happened with Mega Man X's Vile and Tales of Vesperia's Zagi in Project X Zone 2. Chapter 20: It's Time to Crash this Monster Party! *The title card is a possible reference to Monster Party, a game published by Bandai for the Nintendo Entertainment System. *When the Earthpulse triggered visions of Cortex's past, the heroes comment about seeing a "kid being harassed by a bunch of clowns" and a "circus tent being destroyed by fireworks." **These are references to Cortex's backstory from the original Crash Bandicoot during its development. Chapter 21: Dancing Like a Wolf *The chapter title card is a reference to both the novel Dances with Wolves, and the Duran Duran song Hungry Like a Wolf. *The Deserted Chateau map is recycled from Project X Zone 2, which appeared in Chapter 3: Turnabout Family Reunion, Chapter 33: Dance with the Devil, and the conclusion to the Final Chapter: Arisu in Destinyland. Chapter 22: Slammin' it Down on a Saturday *The chapter title card is a reference to Capcom's Saturday Night Slam Masters, a pro wrestling game whom Mike Haggar guest stars in. *Although the Haunted Graveyard appeared in Chapter 16: Detestable Golden Sunny Demon during the first Project X Zone, the layout of this game's map is completely different from the former. 'Chapters 23 to 33' Chapter 23: The Wrath of a Demigod... and Some Other Mad Geniuses *In Crash Twinsanity, the 10th Dimension is where the Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz, were teleported to after being mutated by a young Cortex's Evolve-O-Ray prototype. **Before Cortex and his group departed to the Evil Twins' Stronghold, Crash's 10th Dimension counterpart was briefly mentioned by him. Chapter 24: An Eternal Voyage *The layout of this map is based on Ant Agony, the final level in Crash Twinsanity. *In the Mega Man X series, the Sigma Virus is the Maverick embodiment of Sigma himself, and a virus infection that can transform Reploids and other robots into Mavericks. *Abend's role is quite similar to Phantom's role in the original Project X Zone, as both robots get hijacked by an outside force (with Abend, it's the Sigma Virus) and later salvaged by the heroes. In this case, Abend appears in Excellen and Lamia's newly unlocked attacks after the chapter's completion. Chapter 25: Chaos Over an Emerald *The Magic Circle Chamber map is recycled from both previous Project X Zone games. **In Project X Zone, the map appeared in Prologue 4: The Man The Devils Fear, Chapter 13: Valkyries' Adventure, and Chapter 24: Maidens of the Battlefield. **In Project X Zone 2, the map appeared in Chapter 37: Cypher Punk and Challenge 6: The Formidable Caged Ones. *In the Sonic series, the Master Emerald is the reason why Angel Island floats in the sky. The emerald is what remains from an ancient echidna tribe. Knuckles, a descendant from the tribe, is known to be the gem's only guardian. Chapter 26: Katamari Construction Zone *The Katamari mission replicates the exact lore seen in the actual Katamari games. *At the end of the chapter, Knuckles recalled on a weird dream he had. In his brief description of it, he was confronted by a deformed version of himself who asked him if he knew the way. This is likely a reference to the Ugandan Knuckles meme. Chapter 28: The Beasts of Broadway *The Little Lip Theatre map is recycled from Project X Zone 2, which appeared in Chapter 18: Escape from the Gangs of New York. Chapter 29: Invasion on Gallia! *The Castle Randgriz map is recycled from the first Project X Zone, which appeared in Chapter 14: Eternal Rivals. Chapter 30: A Declaration of Love Within War *Several important events from the original Valkyria Chronicles are depicted in this chapter, mostly from the game's second half. Chapter 31: Data Rising *The Willamette Shopping Mall map is recycled from the first Project X Zone, which appeared in Chapter 3: The Further Misadventures of Tron Bonne and Chapter 32: Dead Rising Again. Chapter 32: World Wanderers, It's the Pac-Man Theater! *The title chapter card references the quote "Ladies and gentlemen, it's the Pac-Man theater," which appears when the player enters the second world in Pac-Mania. *This chapter replicates the gameplay and overall premise of the Pac-Man series. **The four V-Durals are even colored after the four ghosts from those games. 'Chapters 34 to Endgame' Chapter 34: Band Battle! & Chapter 35: The Dance Virus Broadcast *Both these chapters reenact Reports 5 and 6 from Space Channel 5 Part 2. Chapter 37: Crisis Against the Clock *In Crash Twinsanity, the Psychetron is used as a way to access different dimensions, including the 10th Dimension where the Evil Twins were located. Chapter 38: Days Lost *In the Revelation path of Fire Emblem Fates, a later chapter shares the same title card. *The final encounter with Oscar and Teresa is identical to their actual one from Tales of Berseria. Chapter 39: A Purpose to Continue *Most players consider this to be one of the hardest levels in the game since Glas and Emerald are placed in a fight for survival without any backup. *The objectives in this chapter are quite similar to the events in Chapter 25: Blades Drawn from Fire Emblem Fates (the Revelation path). **To further extend this connection, the chapter's map was also recreated from the source material. *In Fire Emblem Fates, First Blood is an item obtained from the second Hidden Truths DLC chapter. The blood comes from Anankos himself and those who drink it will have the ability to use Dragon Veins, much like the Risket sisters in this chapter. Chapter 40: The Vallite King & Chapter 41: We Decide Our Fate *These two chapters mimic the fight against Anankos in Fire Emblem Fates' Revelation path. **However, the map of the latter is based on the final Heirs of Fate DLC chapter. *In the context of this being a crossover game, it's revealed that Anankos provided Maximilian with his power after Selvaria betrayed him, eventually becoming a mere puppet for the dragon. Chapter 42: The Crystal Beyond the Sun *Right down to his words, Dante's interaction with Nelo Angelo pays tribute to their final encounter in the original Devil May Cry. Chapter 43: Fractured *With the player fighting against duplicates of enemy-turned-allies, the final battle against Zaffre Vigil is quite similar to Project X Zone's pre-final chapter. **T-elos, who had been duplicated in said scenario, will recall that battle in disgust upon seeing the clones of herself. *In this chapter, Zaffre will refuse to attack Glas and Emerald, foreshadowing a secret about the twins. This makes Zaffre one of the first enemy units in the series to have this kind of behavior. Final Chapter: Renaissance from the Darkness *Before returning to their worlds, some of the party members will talk about certain things which foreshadow events and characters from their respective franchises. **Selvaria Bles mentions some details about a second Valkyria in the Imperial Alliance to Welkin and Alicia. This second Valkyria is likely Crymaria Levin, one of the main angagonists from Valkyria Chronicles 4. **Gulius Thunderhead opens up about returning the Golden Axe to the gods who created it, therefore giving a glimpse into his role in Golden Axe 3. Category:Bedhead Smith's games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Video game sequels Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:CERO C Category:T Rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"t" rated Category:PEGI 12 Category:Project X Zone Category:Monolith Soft Category:B.B.Studio Category:B.B. Studio Category:Namco Category:Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Namco Bandai Category:Banpresto Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Treasure Category:Nintendo Category:Activision Category:Square Enix Category:Tekken Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Xenosaga Category:God Eater Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:The Legend of Valkyrie Category:Adventure of Valkyrie Category:Wonder Momo Category:Time Crisis Category:Klonoa Category:Katamari Category:Street Fighter Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Gargoyle's Quest Category:Demon's Crest Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman Category:Mega Man X Category:Megaman X Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Darkstalkers Category:Dead Rising Category:Final Fight Category:Red Earth Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Forgotten Worlds Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Phantasy Star Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Virtua Cop Category:Yakuza Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Golden Axe Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Rent-a-Hero Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Fire Emblem Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:NieR Category:NieR: Automata